Forgotten, Except in your Dreams!
by Bark. Thy name is Kitty
Summary: Changed Summary! Dont pay attention to summary in ch.1,2,3!After the well sealed Kagome forgot about everything. Even Inuyasha. Who did this to her? What does Inuyasha have to do to make her remember? Rated for lang. InuKag! on hold
1. Scared!

_**Forgotten! Except for in Your Dreams**_

_**Chapter 1: Scared**_

_Summary:_

_17 yr old Kagome has forgotten about Inuyasha and the gang!_

_The Well was sealed and Kagome doesn't remember why she is so sad!_

_She all the sudden starts having dreams about a boy with silver hair, ember eyes and _

"_DOG EARS?"_

_He keeps crying out her name,_

"_Kagome, come back, please!"_

_Rated for language! _

_Inuyasha + Kagome!_

_DUH_

_Some of _

_Sango + Miroku _

_Later_

_Disclaimer:_

_I don't own Inuyasha!_

_Kagome does and I'm happy for her!_

_Starts crying_

"Bye Inuyasha, I'll be back tomorrow morning!" Kagome said with a warm smile. They had defeated Naraku and collected the jewel shards. Kagome wore the Shikon Toma around her neck. Inuyasha decided he didn't want to become a full demon. Supposedly, if he had the power to defeat Naraku now he didn't need any more power. Kagome was overjoyed when he told her that even though her, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Kouga, Ayame, and Sesshomaru had helped him a lot.

Kagome and Inuyasha were standing by the well because Kagome had to go back to her time and share the good news with her family and get some more 'Ninja food!' LOL! Especially Ramen, Inuyasha hadn't had any for a while.

"Just hurry, I gotta talk to ya!" Inuyasha said to what started out rude and became soft as her started messing with his fingers. Kagome nodded with a smile and jumped into the well carelessly with her hideous yellow backpack. Inuyasha smiled back after she was gone and thought "God her smile! I love it! It's so cute!'

When she got out of the well her smile disappeared. She thought about what Inuyasha wanted to talk about. She prayed that it wasn't for her to stay in her time. It scared her because what else would he want to talk about. To him she was just a jewel shard detector. But she still wanted to stay with Inuyasha forever, and ever. She kept picturing in her mind what he would say. She pictured him saying this very harshly!

"_Kagome, go back to your time and stay. I want to be with Kikyo in Hell! Please, leave so I can go to her." After saying that he would push her in then well and have Keade seal it for him. He would then go to Hell with Kikyo._

The thought of him in Hell with _Her_ devastated Kagome so much she cried herself to sleep. All Kagome could do was wait and see what he would say even though she knew that was what he was gonna say. She was so scared he would forget about her and go to Kikyo Happily! She Hated the thought. She Hated her. She Hated Kikyo with every little ounce of her heart!

That night she had a really weird dream. In her dream a silver haired boy with beautiful ember eyes and really cute doggy ears in a red Kimono was pacing by a well in a forest that looked all too familiar to bear. She even thought she knew the boy in the red Kimono. Wait, she did. "Inuyasha!" she called out. "Inuyasha!" she called out again but he couldn't hear her. It was like she was watching over him like an angle. She took another look at him. He was pacing and he looked kinda scared about something. She heard a little of what he was saying. "How am I gonna tell her? How am I going to tell her?" that's what she heard him say before he started to fade slowly. "Inuyasha!" she called out again. Finally she woke up with her eyes still watery. She looked up at her clock, it was 4:21. She moaned and tried to fall back asleep. All she could think about was 'how could I have forgotten him?' She finally got to sleep somewhere around 6:00. She was in a very deep, very lonely, very dreamless sleep.

That night Inuyasha was pacing by the well. (Just like in Kagome's dream) He couldn't sleep and all he could think about was how he was going to tell her. He thought about taking her to _their_ tree. The place where Kagome freed him from his prison on the tree. The prison that Kikyo put him in and locked the door coldly. He would take herto The Sacred Treeand take her hands into his own and say very calming and loving.

_"Kagome, now that Naraku is defeated and the Shikon Jewel is complete you probably don't want to stay here with me? Well I don't want you to leave. Please stay here with me forever and ever! Kagome, I LOVE YOU!"_

Then he would kiss her passionately. If she was to say "what about Kikyo?" He would tell her that ended awhile ago. He was still scared though. Scared that she would reject him and say she had absolutely no feelings for Inuyasha! Scared that she didn't have those feelings for him because he was a Filthy Half Demon and she was too good for him. Even though Inuyasha knew that she was too good for him. He didn't sleep that night at all! Poor Inuyasha!

Kagome woke up from the birds chirping and her little brother yelling. "What an alarm clock!" she complained sarcastically to herself and moaned that it was too early. Then she remembered Inuyasha and shot out of bed. She had forgotten him again!

She decided to take a long morning soak. As she relaxed in her tub she thought about her dream. And she thought about how she forgot him twice. She wanted to cry so badly but she was tired of crying. She'd cried so much the night before it was just getting too old. So she read about two long chapters of her favorite book, I Can't Change Just For You! She thought about Inuyasha when she read this book. She didn't know why she just did!

Inuyasha stayed by the well until morning. He finally decided to get some breakfast when he saw something purple and shiny in a desiring way by the well. It was the Shikon Toma. "It must have fallen off her when she jumped down the well. That clumsy Kagome." He smiled at her name.

"Kagome, you're sure you have everything?" her mother asked inspecting her bag.

"Yes, Mom? Are you sure that you didn't pack Sota when I wasn't looking?" she replied sarcastically joking and struggling to her bag that weighed a ton.

Kagome's mother just giggled and kissed her daughter on the cheek goodbye. She suddenly disappeared though the well house doors. Kagome jumped in carelessly again and landed on the ground with an 'oof'! She climbed out of the well to find she hadn't changed worlds. Kagome quickly checked her neck to find the Shikon Toma was gone. She must have dropped it in the Feudal Era. How was she going to get back to Inuyasha?

Dun, Dun, Dun. Good cliffy huh? I made up the name of the book. LOL. Well I've gotta get a few reviews before I update okay! Only 5 or 6 Okay not too hard! D

luv ya Emily

or French Fry

or Doggy Ears n Emily

YAY


	2. Forgotten But Still Super Sad!

_**Forgotten! Except for in Your Dreams**_

_**Chapter 2: Forgotten but Still Super Sad!**_

_Summary:_

_17 yr old Kagome has forgotten about Inuyasha and the gang!_

_The Well was sealed and Kagome doesn't remember why she is so sad!_

_She all the sudden starts having dreams about a boy with silver hair, ember eyes and_

"_DOG EARS?"_

_He keeps crying out her name,_

"_Kagome, come back, please!"_

_Rated for language! _

_Inuyasha + Kagome!_

_DUH_

_Some of _

_Sango + Miroku _

_Later_

_Disclaimer:_

_I don't own Inuyasha!_

_Kagome does and I'm happy for her!_

_Starts crying_

Recap: Kagome's mother just giggled and kissed her daughter on the cheek goodbye. She suddenly disappeared though the well house doors. Kagome jumped in carelessly again and landed on the ground with an 'oof'! She climbed out of the well to find she hadn't changed worlds. Kagome quickly checked her neck to find the Shikon Toma was gone. She must have dropped it in the Feudal Era. How was she going to get back to her Inuyasha?

**Okay ch. 2 he he!**

Kagome took in all that had just happened and fell to her knees. She buried her head in her hands and tears filled her eyes. 'What am I going to do without him?' she thought. She wanted to be in her soft bed to cry but she could barely move. Kagome lay there crying for hours. She finally decided to go to her room. She left her yellow school bag by the now sealed well and slowly edged towards her house.

Kagome realized terrible thoughts as she edged up the stairs. Her mother hadn't heard her come in and Sota and Gramps had gone to the park.

Her terrible thoughts kept getting worse and worse every step she climbed. ' This is how it was going to be any ways. If I had gone back to Inuyasha today, he would've just told me to go home to my own time so he could be with Kikyo.' She thought crying harder at _her _name.

As Kagome got to her room she thought 'I have no reason to live!' So she went into the bathroom and broke the soap dish. She took a piece of the glass and held it up to her wrist. She couldn't do it. "WHY?" she yelled as she through the glass to the ground and thought ' why can't I kill my self?' All she did then was run to her bed and fall into another dreamless sleep.

Inuyasha was getting worried. It was sunset on that beautiful autumn day Kagome was supposed to come back and she hadn't yet. Then he got a terrible thought crossed his mind ' What if Kagome didn't want to come back. Maybe she didn't want to face him to tell him goodbye. Maybe she just didn't want to be with Inuyasha at all.' At that exact thought tears formed in his eyes. He tried so hard to hold them in but he hopelessly failed. As he cried beside the Sacred Tree all he could think about was Kagome. How she looked. How she smelled. He loved everything about her!

"So this is love huh? Feh, why does it hurt so much? Why can't I stop crying? GRRRRR!" He mumbled. "I've never been in love before. I never loved Kikyo. And she never loved me. I only respected her because she was as only as I was. She never even respected me. All she wanted was for the Sacred Jewel to be purified and her duties to protect it gone." He was already yelling when he said "Fine Kagome if you don't want to be here with me then I'm not gonna drag you back. I don't really have a good excuse!" He cried that out and thought about him loving her wasn't a good excuse.

As he lay his head against the Sacred Tree where he had been imprisoned for 50 years with tears still in his eyes he realized something. 'This is the first time I've cried since my mother died!' Inuyasha wiped his eyes and fell asleep, his head still leaning against the tree. "I love you Kagome and I want you to be happy!" he mumbled aloud before falling into a dreamless sleep just as Kagome did that night!

**6 months later!**

Kagome woke up gloomy as always on a beautiful spring day. It was about 7:00 in the morning and the sun had just risen from the horizon. The birds were singing and she could smell her mom cooking breakfast. Everything was alive. Everything except Kagome that is.

Kagome didn't know she had forgotten everything memory by memory over the past few months. She didn't know anything about a cute Hanyou with doggy ears, or an annoying little kitsune, or a perverted monk, or a beautiful demon slayer, or a small, powerful two-tailed!

'Why am I so sad?' she thought, 'I don't remember anything about becoming sad I just am. Why?' She could've cried but the tears went away awhile ago. So all she did was shrug, said bye to her mom, and headed to school.

Her mother remembered, but she didn't want Kagome to. She didn't want to remind Kagome about _him_. She didn't want the crying to come back. Her mother just smiled as her daughter headed off to school.

Inuyasha sat beside the Sacred tree that same morning. He always came there to think. Even before Kagome left. He was thinking lately about Kagome. He could never forget Kagome. He remembered every little thing about her. Her chocolate eyes. Her black silky hair. Everything. He couldn't stop thinking about her. I don't think he wanted to stop!

As Kagome walked pass the Sacred Tree she trembled. Before she knew it she was being pulled toward it. "What's wrong, AHHHH!" She got right up to the part where Inuyasha was. Of course, she didn't know that.

As she hugged that spot she felt a little less sad. She put her ear up to the 1000 yr old tree and she heard crying. It was coming from a boy that sounded familiar in a good way. "Kagome!" the voice yelled.

Kagome was terrified and so she gasped kinda loud and backed away quickly.

"Kagome? Kagome, is that you?" He yelled. But Kagome couldn't hear him.

Kagome just shook it off and told herself she was hallucinating. So she just went off to school not knowing that the love of her life was crying for her.

Emily: OMG Inuyasha was CRYING! AHHHHHHHH! And OMG Kagome FORGOT everything! AHHHHHHHH! And OMG Sango's PREGNAT! AHHHHooopsy! He he, Did I type that out loud? D

luv ya Emily

or French Fry

or Doggy Ears n Emily

YAY!


	3. School, Baby Names, and Half a Dream!

**Forgotten! Except for in Your Dreams**

**Chapter 3: School, Baby Names, and Half a Dream! **

Summary:  
17 yr old Kagome has forgotten about Inuyasha and the gang!

The Well was sealed and Kagome doesn't remember why she is so sad!

She all the sudden starts having dreams about a boy with silver hair, ember eyes and"DOG EARS?"

He keeps crying out her name,"Kagome, come back, please!"

Rated for language!

Inuyasha + Kagome!

DUH

Some of

Sango + Miroku

Later

Disclaimer:

I don't own Inuyasha!

Kagome does and I'm happy for her!

Starts crying

Recap: As Kagome walked pass the Sacred Tree she trembled. Before she knew it she was being pulled toward it. "What's wrong, AHHHH!" She got right up to the part where Inuyasha was. Of course, she didn't know that.

As she hugged that spot she felt a little less sad. She put her ear up to the 1000 yr old tree and she heard crying. It was coming from a boy that sounded familiar in a good way. "Kagome!" the voice yelled.

Kagome was terrified and so she gasped kinda loud and backed away quickly.

"Kagome? Kagome, is that you?" He yelled. But Kagome couldn't hear him.

Kagome just shook it off and told herself she was hallucinating. So she just went off to school not knowing that the love of her life was crying for her.

Okay Ch. 3 he he!

Kagome went through math class that day thinking of that crying boy. 'GRRRRRR! Why did he sound so familiar? Where have I seen him before?' It was so annoying. All she could think about was that boy. She couldn't even pay attention to the teacher.

'And why was he calling out my name? He sounded so sad. I wonder if I…ugh what am I thinking? I don't even know that boy.' She thought trying to give up thinking about that sad voice.

She had to because her teacher Mr. Kitari broke her thoughts with a math question. "Miss Higurashi, since you don't think you need to pay attention, why don't you come up here and do this problem!"

Kagome sighed and went up to the board. She was really good at math. Especially because she studies like 24/7! She rocked at decimals, Algebra, and fractions.

Kagome stood in front of the board thoroughly examining the problem. Mr. Kitari just stood there with a smirk on his face. 'She has no idea what's going on. Serves her right for Daydreaming.'

As the young girl did the math problem Mr. Kitari dropped his jaw and stared at Kagome in amazement. So did the rest of the class. Kagome was done in seconds. A huge Algebra problem that covered the whole board and she was done in seconds.

She turned around to face the class, and then she frowned and looked down at her feet. "Mr. Kitari, can I be excused from class for a moment?" Kagome said still looking down at her feet. Mr. Kitari didn't say a word. All he did was hand her the hall pass.

In the girls bathroom Kagome thought about that boy again. 'How did he know me?' Kagome asked her self over and over, but she just couldn't come up with an answer.

The sad girl decided to cut class until lunch. She went up to that abandoned roof where she always cut school. She didn't cut all that much, just sometimes to get away and think.

About an hour of thinking went by. She thought about how that voice made her happy in a way. It wasn't the fact that he was crying it was the fact that the voice just soothed her. She didn't know why, it just did.

Kagome looked down at the school grounds and she saw her friends. "It must be study hour. I think I'll go down there. It's getting kinda boring here!" she said aloud.

Inuyasha was in Keade's hut thinking about that morning. 'Did I hear Kagome gasp. He knew they could communicate through the Sacred Tree, but she didn't say anything and plus she probably wouldn't even go near that tree so Inuyasha, just drop it'

As h sat there he started fiddling with the Sacred Jewel which he wore around his neck. He hadn't told the others about it because he didn't want it to get out that the Jewel was still there. He didn't want to have to fight demons every other day.

Suddenly Miroku and Sango walked in the hut. Since Naraku was defeated Miroku and Sango were married and Pregnant. (LOL P) Sango was 5 months along. They also had a hut that they shared with Inuyasha and Shippou.

Everyone was sad Kagome was gone but they tried to make the most of their lives. Unlike Inuyasha who just moped around from Keade's to the Sacred Tree to the Bone Eaters Well to their place.

Before Sango and Miroku came in Inuyasha quickly put on the necklace of the Sacred Jewel and tucked it into his Kimono just in time.

As Sango saw that Inuyasha was still moping she hobbled over to the sad Hanyou. "Inuyasha, can you please check if the baby is okay?" she asked trying to get Kagome off his mind.

Inuyasha nodded and bent down a little to her ball like stomach. He smelled her belly and smiled a weak smile. "Your baby girl is as healthy as ever! Have you two decided on a name yet." He asked curiously.

"Well we were thinking about, Rini! What do you think Inuyasha?" Miroku asked hopefully.

"It means little bunny, isn't it cute? I found a baby name book in my old village." She also said hopefully.

Inuyasha smirked and replied, " Well if you ask me it's…" then he saw their hopeful faces. This wasn't the time to be smart. It was the time to be a little nicer to everyone especially his two best friends!

"It's adorable! I love it!" The smirk turned into a warm smile.

Miroku and Sango also smiled.

"Thanks Inuyasha we thought you would." Sango said lovingly. Then they both hugged the happier Hanyou and left to go get some fruit since it was such a beautiful spring day.

Inuyasha stayed in the hut and thought about baby names for some reason. Personally he liked Akina and Kohana for girl names. Akina means 'spring flower.' And Kohana means 'little flower.' For boy names he liked Kisho and Mamoru. Kisho means 'one who knows his mind.' And Mamoru means 'earth.' He chuckled at the names.

He had told his mother that's what he was going to name his pups when he got older. He would find a beautiful woman and have at least four children. Two boys and two girls named Kisho, Mamoru, Akina, and Kohana.

Inuyasha secretly loved pups. He loved Shippou like a little brother. That's why he picks on him all the time, because he's like a little brother. He doesn't mean it to be mean.

Inuyasha wanted to settle down with Kagome and have four pups. But Inuyasha knew that wouldn't happen now. Kagome was probably never coming back to him. She was the only girl Inuyasha would ever love. Kagome made him happy. She had saved him from loneliness and sorrow the day she took out the arrow Kikyo had cursed him with. Kagome accepted him for who he was. Whether he was a Hanyou, a full demon, or a human she still stayed with him. One simple thing could make Inuyasha smile. It was Kagome's smile. And he missed it so much.

As Kagome walked up to Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi they gave her death glares.

"Kagome, I can't believe you cut school AGAIN!" yelled Eri.

"You're going to fail the 10th grade, Kagome!" Yuka added

"Hey Kagome look who's coming." Ayumi cheered.

They all looked at their guest. It was none other than Hojo. Every day in the past 6 months Hojo has asked Kagome out every day. Kagome had had enough of her stalker. But she didn't want to hurt his feelings so she just made up excuses every day.

"Hey Kagome, are you busy after school? I was hoping maybe we could go to the movies and see the new movie 'Final Destination 3'?"

"Sorry, Hojo, you know that Friday is family night at my house. Maybe next weekend. Bye Hojo." Kagome ran away towards the lunchroom and her friends followed.

After school as Kagome walked pass the Sacred Tree she stopped and thought about the crying boy. She all the sudden got sadder than she was. She went over to the tree hoping to hear the voice again. She hugged the tree and when nothing happed she started crying.

'Why am I crying for a boy I don't even know. Wait why am I even crying for him? Could he be the reason I'm so sad?' she thought as more tears fell.

Kagome did her homework really fast. It was only math since she cut that class. She took her daily bath. It was supposed to be relaxing but for awhile it hasn't.

That night Kagome went to bed early right after her bath. It was about 9:00 when she turned out the lights. She fell right to sleep and she had the weirdest dream…

Inuyasha decided to sleep beside the Sacred Tree that night. "Good night Kagome if you can even hear me." He whispered softly while closing his eyes.

Right as he was about to fall asleep he smelled a familiar smell. It was a smell of cold and sorrow. It was Kikyo.

"Inuyasha," she started cold, "Come with me. I love you Inuyasha! Come with me to Hell so we can be together forever!"

Inuyasha just kinda sat there and looked at her for awhile. As he stood up he chuckled. "Kikyo, you can go to Hell by yourself cause I'm not going!" He said smirking. "I don't love anyone besides Kagome!"

Kikyo was stunned for a moment then she smirked. "Inuyasha, you are pathetic. Kagome doesn't love you. She dropped the jewel on purpose so she could never come back to this feudal Japan."

At this point Inuyasha was confused. 'She needs the jewel to pass through the well? Of course, DUH!'

"Inuyasha, forget about that wench. She forgot about you." At this she chuckled.

He was mad now. "Damn it Kikyo, you're the WENCH! Starts crying Oh and how would you know if she forgot anyway. Even if Kagome did leave on purpose she could never forget!"

"Well Inuyasha she did, you are more pathetic than I thought." She said coldly.

"She didn't!"

"She did!"

"She didn't!"

"She did! She did because I made her!" Kikyo said as quickly as she regretted it.

Kagome's Dream

Kagome could see how beautiful it was. The crescent moon was out and stars filled the sky. As she looked around she noticed she was in a tree. She was in the sacred tree in her shrine. But everything was so different. There were many more trees around and she felt more peaceful than she did at home.

She looked down and saw the crying boy from that morning. She knew it was him by his voice. He was whispering something but she could her every word.

"Good night Kagome if you can even hear me." He whispered softly while closing his eyes.

_'How does he know my name?'_ Then all of the sudden she felt a woman approaching. She looked exactly like her only much more cold and gloomy than Kagome. Plus she was wearing priestess cloths and her hair was longer and in some weird hairstyle. _'She must be a priestess'_ Kagome thought confused.

"Inuyasha," she heard the woman start coldly, "Come with me. I love you Inuyasha! Come with me to Hell so we can be together forever!"

_'Inuyasha, so that's your name? Well who ever you are don't go with her!'_

"Kikyo, you can go to Hell by yourself cause I'm not going!" the boy said standing and smirking. "I don't love anyone besides Kagome!"What he said gave Kagome chills!

_'He doesn't love anyone besides me? Why am I so special? Hey he stood up I can see him better. WOA! Silver hair! Fangs! Claws! DOG EARS! What exactly is Inuyasha?'_

"Inuyasha, you are pathetic. Kagome doesn't love you. She dropped the jewel on purpose so she could never come back to this feudal Japan."

_'How do all these people know me? And what jewel? Feudal Japan?'_

"Inuyasha, forget about that wench. She forgot about you." At this she chuckled.

_'Did that bitch just call me a wench? Wait a sec, I forgot? About what?'_

He was mad now. "Damn it Kikyo, you're the WENCH! Starts crying Oh and how would you know if she forgot anyway. Even if Kagome did leave on purpose she could never forget!"

_'Where did I leave from on purpose? Forget what? He's crying again.'_

"Well Inuyasha she did, you are more pathetic than I thought." The woman said coldly.

"She didn't!"

"She did!"

"She didn't!"

"She did! She did because I made her!" Kagome knew she said it as quickly as she regretted it.

Muaha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Don't you just love cliffys? Please give me a couple reviews. I know I'm evil but please. I love you reviewers remember that. Oh yea what do you think will happen next? You'll never figure it out. Well actually its kinda obvious so just please review. Oh and I would like to thank my reviewers who did review.

Ekari Turone: Emily rocks XD

serena221: They will be together don't worry

Angel of the Dragons: I updated XD  
XXxbitchyhanyouxXX: love your pen name

Inu. x Jeana: YAY Poof XD every one call her Poof okay XD

luv ya Emily

or French Fry

or Doggy Ears n Emily

YAY


	4. Ding Dong the Witch is Dead!

**Forgotten! Except in Your Dreams**

Doggy Ears n Emily: Okay ppl its going to be Kagome's dream and Inuyasha and Kikyo in the feudal era. **Also: **Kikyo lovers do not read! Oh and don't pay any attention to the summary in chapters 1-3 cause I changed the summary lol. Here is the new summary:

After the well sealed Kagome forgot about everything. Even Inuyasha. Who did this to her? Can Inuyasha help her remember just by seeing her? Rated for language. Inu+Kag

Recap: "She did! She did because I made her!" Kikyo said as quickly as she regretted it.

**Ch. 4 Ding Dong the Witch is Dead!**

"You did what?" Inuyasha said in almost a whisper. He was getting angrier by the second. '_What in the hell did that wench do?'_ he asked himself.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo chuckled a bit "I put a spell on her to make her forget about this time. She's forgotten about you and your stupid friends. She doesn't belong here."

'_Whoa, she's a bitch! She made me forget about that boy, Inuyasha. Why would she do that? And why does that name send shivers down my back?'_ Kagome watched Inuyasha get mad.

Suddenly, Inuyasha's eyes flashed red. Kikyo could feel his demonic aura getting stronger. She hadn't brought her bow and arrows so she was unarmed. She expected Inuyasha would fall right in her plan.

Before her and Inuyasha would gothrough the gates of hell she would've stolen the sacred jewel and pushed him into hell without her. Then she would use the sacred jewel to become real. Not just clay. She really thought Inuyasha would fall for it…(haha in your face kinky-ho)

Inuyasha threw his sword by a tree. _'I'm going to kill that wench!'_ he thought. His eyes stopped flashing and stayed red. His claws and fangs grew longer and shaper. Two purple marks formed on both cheeks. Inuyasha had changed into a full demon. (Ooh Kikyo's in for it! Good XD!)

Kikyo was amazed. She'd never seen Inuyasha in this state before. She was scared, but showed no evidence of it. She knew that Inuyasha was going to kill her regardless of what she said.

_'OMG Inuyasha! It looks like he's turning into a demon. But demons don't exist do they? But didn't Kikyo say something about feudal Japan? Holy crap, I really must be 500 years ago!'_ Kagome thought still watching.

"Inuyasha even if you kill me, the spell wont be broken!" she paused. "The spell will never be broken. There's no way u can fix this." She lied.

Inuyasha didn't believe her. He's not that stupid. (Ok maybe he is but he knows about spells and stuff ok) he clutched his hands into fists and smiled a smile that showed his newly larger fangs. "Kikyo, I think I'll kill you anyway…and I know your lying about your spell. I'll find a way to break it even if it kills me!" he showed her his claws. "Goodbye Kikyo…" He jumped towards her so he could slice her into pieces and yelled, "FOREVER!"

And at that he did it. He killed Kikyo. He'd sliced his last love into pieces of clay and he felt no guilt at all. All he felt was relief. Her imitated body fell all around him. And at that he transformed back into is original form. (SHE"S DEAD YAY! LOL XD!)

_'He, he killed her because of me...why would he do that?'_ Kagome puzzled.

"Damn it, what am I going to do now?" He said aloud. Seconds later it hit him in his **dense** head. (XD) He smiled and went to sleep.

Kagome noticed his smile and smiled her first smile in 6 months. She heard a Ring, Ring and the dream faded away. The smile left her face when she heard it again. Ring, Ring.

Kagome opened her eyes and picked up her pink phone. It was right next to her pink clock that said 8:30. (YAY Pink!)_'Who's calling at this time' moans!_

It was Yuka on the phone. YYuka KKagome

K: "Hello" she said sleepily and annoyed.

Y: "Kagome, did you just wake up? It's 8:30!"

K: "Sorry I was busy SLEEPING!"

Y: "Well how long do you need to get ready?"

K: "For what?"

Y: "Shopping, you need some fun in your life!"

K: "Yuka, I'm broke!"

Y: Yuka laughed. "My dad is giving me a shopping spree for an early birthday present. I get a few thousand for us 4 girls to share!"

K: "Wow! I thought you would get a car for your 17th birthday?"

Y: "Na I'll just keep riding with Eri. He he."

K: Kagome giggled "Pick me up in half an hour ok."

Y: "Ok bye"

K: "Bye"

CLICK

Kagome rushed to get ready for her shopping spree. (YAY! XD) She took a quick shower and decided to wear her old junior high school uniform. She loved that thing. She left her hair down for the first time in a while too.

As she waited for her friends she remembered her dream. _'Inuyasha, now that I think about it that name does sound familiar, hmm. Hey doesn't Inuyasha mean 'Dog Demon'? Oh well. I mean it was just a dream right?'_ (Kagome you are so wrong! LOL XD!)

Then her friends finally pulled up in Eri's silver bug convertible. Then she left with her 3 best friends to go the mall.

--

Inuyasha woke up around noon to see Miroku and pregnant Sango standing over him. He'd slept in his smile and it was still on his face when he woke up.

"Good Morning!" Said the cheerful Hanyou as he stood up and yawned.

"Your cheerful this morning Inuyasha! What happened here?" Sango said looking at the pieces of clay everywhere then at Inuyasha suspiciously.

"Yea, well sigh Kikyoasked me to come to hell with her last night, but I said hell no so then she said that Kagome had forgotten about me uh I mean us. (XD) Then we argued about that. Then she said that she _made_ Kagome forget so I killed her!" Inuyasha said simply.

"WAAAAA?" the monk and demon slayer said at the same time as their mouths hung open and their eyes widened.

Inuyasha giggled. "Oh and I'm going to Kagome's time to remind her of me uh I mean us!" (XD) He said with his nose in the air but he still smiled. Sango and Miroku knew what Inuyasha had been smiling about now.

They both squealed with joy. (XD) "Inuyasha, are you going to bring Kagome back to us?" Miroku said happily. "Kagome is going to see Rini be born. YAY!" Sango said still squealing. They both hugged Inuyasha before he could answer. He didn't have to.

He hugged them back and then broke it. "Maybe if I bring her back here she'll remember." Inuyasha still smiled. Sango and Miroku hadn't seen him smile like this in 6 months. They were happy for him.

As Inuyasha walked towards the well Sango and Miroku left to tell little Shippo. He was overcome with joy. He couldn't wait to see Kagome. He pulled out a sucker that Kagome had given to him and ate it. It was Cherry his favorite! (Awww XD!)

Inuyasha was shaking like crazy as he approached the well. He was nervous as hell. _'What if I scare her since she doesn't remember demons and stuff?' _He brushed off any bad thoughts and climbed the edge of the well. Then he jumped into the blue dimension. "Here I come Kagome!"

--

Kagome had gotten so much crap…I mean stuff. (LOL) She had like 8 huge shopping bags filled to the top with clothes, jewelry, and clothes! She nearly didn't make it up her shrine steps.

When she finally got to the top she dropped her 8 shopping bags. Her eyes widened in amazement when she saw a boy ina red kimono. She saw Inuyasha sitting on a branch of the sacred tree with one leg on the branch and the other hanging down. She could see his silver hair and on top of his head she saw his cute dog ears perk up when she talked.

"He's… he's real?" she barely got out. She was still staring at him with amazement.

When he smelled her beautiful scent her turned his head to her. _'WOW she's as beautiful as ever!'_ he thought as he smiled.

He couldn't help but rush over to her so he did. He jumped off of the tree branch and ran over to her. He stopped 3 inches from her and his smile widened. "Ka, Ka, Kagome…"

--

Doggy Ears n Emily: I'm so sorry you guys I know u hate me. LOL XD! Sorry! But I do promise to update again this weekend because I got a 4-day weekend. YAY! Oh if u wanna know why I put so many XD's and LOL's well I don't really know LOL XD! Well I'm gonna go but first…_You hear munchkins singing_: **Ding Dong the witch is dead! The witch is dead, the witch is dead! Ding Dong the wicked witch is dead! YAY!**

LOL XD! Bye u guys please review!

luv Doggy Ears n Emily!


	5. Sit Boy then Some Ramen!

**Forgotten! Except in Your Dreams**

Doggy Ears n Emily: I told you guys I would update again this weekend! Well I did and I think it's really good. Best chapter yet! Oh and if you were wondering how Inuyasha can pass through the well, it's his enchanted beads. They connect him to Kagome. D Well here's recap then chapter 5!

Recap: He couldn't help but rush over to her so he did. He jumped off of the tree branch and ran over to her. He stopped 3 inches from her and his smile widened. "Ka, Ka, Kagome…"

**Ch 5 Sit Boy then Some Ramen!**

Before Kagome could say anything Inuyasha embraced her in a tight hug. She was a little confused but hugged back anyways.

"Kagome, I missed you so much!" he said breaking the hug. Kagome was too busy staring at his white doggy ears to listen to him. _'So Cute! Must Touch!' _She reached for the cute ears. A smile escaped her lips.

"Are these real?" she asked him rubbing them softly. "They're so soft!"

She then noticed that the Hanyou was smiling at her. "Hey what are you smiling at?"

Inuyasha kept his smile on his face. _'I'm smiling cause you're so damn cute!'_ he answered to himself. "Nothin. Hey my name's Inuyasha!" He said to the girl staring at him.

"Well Inuyasha, what exactly are you?" she asked staring at his ears again.

"I'm a half demon…you're not scared of me?" Inuyasha said in a kind of low tone.

"No. Do you think I would be scared of someone who walks up to strangers and hugs them? If you hug strangers I guess you're nice right?" Kagome said in a 'Duh' tone.

"Kagome, you're not a stranger, you're…never mind." He yelled with tears forming in his eyes. He turned his gaze from her to some tree.

"I'm sorry. You didn't have to yell…" then she noticed his amber eyes with tears threatening to fall. "Inuyasha please don't cry. I'm sorry. Finish what you were saying." She said with concern.

Inuyasha kept his gaze on the tree as if were the most amazing thing in the world. "I'm not going to cry. Why would I cry?" He wiped one eye but a tear fell from the other. "What I was saying isn't important." Even though it was.

Kagome saw the tear. She took her thumb and wiped itaway gently. This caused the Hanyou's gaze to turn back to her. She was smiling that smile that he knew and loved.

He pulled her into another tight embrace. "Kagome, I missed you so much. Don't you _ever_ leave me again!" Inuyasha buried his face into her hair. He didn't wanna move. Her hair smelled as beautiful as ever!

Kagome hugged him back but she didn't really know why. Then she remembered her dream. _'Was it real?'_ she asked herself.

Inuyasha broke the hug. "Come on I wanna see your family. I bet Sota will be happy to see me!" Said the proud Hanyou. He'd actually missed that annoying kid. (Awww ain't that cute! XD)

Kagome was confused again. "Why is that?" she said a little disappointed he broke the hug.

"Well, I'm like his hero or something." He grabbed her hand and headed towards the house. Kagome forgot all about her shopping bags and just let Inuyasha lead her. A slight blush formed when she noticed she was holding hands with him.

"Mom, I'm home and I brought a friend." Kagome said as her and Inuyasha walked through the door.

Kagome's mom came out of the kitchen with a glass she was drying. "What did you buy, Kag…" She stopped as she noticed Inuyasha standing next to her daughter. She dropped the glass on the floor. (Don't worry it didn't break!) "Inuyasha?" She stared at him in amazement.

"Hey!" Inuyasha said putting his hand in the air. Kagome's mom ran up to him and hugged him who was caught a bit off guard.

Kagome's confused look was back. "Mom, do you know him?"

"Kagome, you know Inuyasha." Her mother said just as Sota came from the kitchen.

"What's going on…Inuyasha! You're back." He wasted no time clinging to him.

"Hey Sota, you miss me?" Inuyasha said not surprised by him at all. Then he remembered something. "Hey, do guys have any Ramen?" he asked licking his lips.

Kagome's mom chuckled. "Would you like me to make you some, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nodded excitedly. "Do you even have to ask?" (XD)

Kagome was beyond confused. She'd had enough. "How is it that everybody knows him but ME!" she yelled.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the annoyed girl. "Kagome, I'll explain later after Ramen. And you don't gotta yell." Inuyasha said calmly.

"All you care about is RAMEN!" she yelled this time in his face.

"That's because it's good WENCH!" Inuyasha was yelling in her face now.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome started in a sweet calm voice then she yelled, "SIT BOY!" A confused Inuyasha fell face first to the ground.

Kagome was even more confused. '_Where did that come from?'_ She thought but she was relieved about what she did. _'Well it did shut him up!'_ A smirk appeared on her face.

"How'd you know about that?" he asked as calmly as possible as he stood up. (As calmly as possible isn't very calm!)

"I have no idea. It just came to my mind when you made me mad and I'm glad it did!" she scoffed. _(Anime sweat drop-Inuyasha)_ Then she went to retrieve her shopping bags outside.

"Ok Inuyasha, your Ramen's done." Kagome's mom said holding some instant ramen. He snatched the food from her instantly and ate it in seconds. "Yummy, I missed that!" Kagome's mom giggled. Inuyasha then went up to Kagome's room to wait for her.

After Kagome went outside to get her bags she went up to her room to put it all up. She found Inuyasha on her bed staring at her floor. She wanted to tell him about her dream so she sat beside him on the bed.

"Inuyasha, I had a dream about you last night." She started.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome beside him confused. "About me? Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yea, it was weird though!" she said.

"How's that?" Inuyasha asked still confused.

"Well, at first I thought I was in the sacred tree in by shrine you know the one you for me in. Anyways well maybe I was just…500 years ago." She said not seeing Inuyasha's face that was pretty darn funny looking.

She continued. "At first you were sleeping, but then this woman came up to you. She looked a lot like me but older and her hair was longer and in a weird style. I think you called her…" she stopped to think.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha whispered surprised and catching on. (Maybe he isn't so stupid and dense…naa he's as stupid and dense as it gets! It's just a good moment! XD LOL!) He could barely get her name out of his mouth.

"Yea, that's it." She continued with her dream. "Well anyways she came up to you and was all like 'Inuyasha I love you' and 'Inuyasha come to hell with me' and 'Oh Inuyasha!'" Kagome imitated her voice like a child.

Inuyasha was uneasy. "And…and what happened next?" He already knew.

"Well you said no and that pissed her off so she rambled on about how _I_ forgot about you and your friends and about feudal Japan. Then you two argued about that. Then she finally said that I did forget because she made me. Then you got really mad so you threw your sword by a tree and turned into a full demon and killed her!" Kagome said this pretty fast and fell backwards on her bed.

Inuyasha was overwhelmed. He jumped into his dog position. He got right into her face and said "How could you possibly know…" He stopped when he noticed how incredibly close he was to her face. He quickly backed up still in his dog position and blushed. Then he remembered her miko powers. (DUH!)

Kagome blinked twice anime style with a slight blush on her face too. Then there was a silence. She decided to break it with a question. "So who exactly was that Kikyo girl?"

"Well she _was_ a priestess. And you are her reincarnation." He said in a low tone. He didn't like talking about her.

"That's not possible. That would make me a priestess. And I don't have miko powers…do I?" she said unsure.

"Yea, ya do. They're pretty strong too!" Inuyasha said proudly.

Kagome blushed scooting beside him on the bed. She didn't know what was going on but she liked it! 'What's this feeling…there are butterflies in my stomach. How could I possibly like this guy so much when I just met him? And plus he's selfish and stubborn and…loud!'

"Inuyasha, you make me sound so wonderful!" Kagome said in a sweet voice. She was centimeters away from him. She could feel his warmth coming off his body that she just wanted to melt in. And she wasn't even touching him.

But Inuyasha wished she were. 'I just want to hold her and never you let go, Kagome!' He thought staring into her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"That's because you are, Kagome!" he said smiling.

He couldn't restrain himself anymore. He gently put his hand on her waist.

At that Kagome shivered. She liked that sensation in her body. She wanted for him to keep his hand there forever.

Then Inuyasha leaned in to kiss her. This gave her more good shivers. She closed her chocolate brown eyes and waited for their lips to touch.

--

Doggy Ears n Emily: Well what did ya think? Good enough cliffy for ya? HA HA! I'm good at cliffys. Anyways what do you think is gonna happen? See if you can guess? Please review!

luv Doggy Ears n Emily


	6. Damn Kid!

Forgotten! Except in Your Dreams

Doggy Ears n Emily: You guys are gonna hate me so much for this but oh well…XD! Well anyways here's recap then ch 6!

Recap: He couldn't restrain himself anymore. He gently put his hand on her waist.

At that Kagome shivered. She liked that sensation in her body. She wanted for him to keep his hand there forever.

Then Inuyasha leaned in to kiss her. This gave her more good shivers. She closed her chocolate brown eyes and waited for their lips to touch.

Ch 6 Damn Kid!

Inuyasha was moving closer and closer each second that went by. Was Kagome actually falling for this guy? 

' _He's rude…he's arrogant…he's stubborn…he's, he's got cute doggy ears, he's nice sometimes, he's Hott!'_ Kagome thought waiting for Inuyasha to kiss her. 

They were an inch away from each other. Inuyasha had waited 6 months to see her and 2 years to kiss her. He loved Kagome with all his heart. He wanted her to know and what better way to tell her by a kiss he waited so long for. And she didn't seem to be fighting it so maybe… 

Suddenly Sota appeared at the doorway. "Kagome?" he interrupted. 

Kagome turned her head just in time for Inuyasha's kiss to land on Kagome's cheek. (Damn the luck!) 

' _Damn Kid!'_ Inuyasha thought pulling away from Kagome. "What do YOU want?" he yelled at Sota annoyed. Then he noticed Kagome was holding her head in pain. "Kagome, are you ok?" 

Kagome was wincing now. There was a terrible pain in her head. The grip on her head tightened and then she let go as she fell unconscious into Inuyasha's arms. (OH NO!) 

Sota had gone to get his mom but Inuyasha didn't notice. He was lost in worry in her pale face. '_What's wrong? Is she ok?'_ he thought stroking her angle like face! 

He hugged Kagome softly and laid her down on her pink lacey pillow right before her worried mom came in followed by Sota. Inuyasha got out of the way so she could examine her daughter. "What Happened?" she asked not looking up. 

" Well she fainted." Inuyasha replied with a sigh of concern. 

Kagome's mom finally looked at Inuyasha. She had a _'DUH'_ look on her face. "I see that, but what happened before?" she asked annoyed. 

" Umm…" he started nervously, but Sota finished. 

" Inuyasha was about to kiss Kagome but when I came in and said her name she turned her head and the kiss landed on her cheek! Then she started holding her head and then she fainted!" Sota said like all little brothers do with the _'Ewww-koodies'_ look! (XD) 

By this time Inuyasha was blushing. Iki looked at Sota then Inuyasha. Then she giggled managing to get out a question. "Sota let me and Inuyasha talk for a while sweetie?" Sota nodded and left the room. Of course, like all nosey little brothers he listened at the door. 

Inuyasha was scared to death. _'What does she need to 'talk' to me about? Maybe she wants me to go back. I won't! I never want to be apart from my Kagome ever again! The past 6 months have been the worst time of my life! I won't leave and she or anyone else for that matter can't make me!'_ he thought determined not to go without a fight. 

Inuyasha was about to say something but the smiling mother wouldn't let him. "Inuyasha," she started as she hugged him almost as if she was Kagome. (Almost!) Inuyasha was surprised and confused. 

" She's fine." She said breaking the hug. "I bet she remembered something when you kissed her!" she was pretty cheerful considering her daughter had just fainted. 

Inuyasha hadn't thought about that. _'Maybe she remembered me?'_ he hoped. 

Iki had more to say. "She missed you ya know. Kagome missed you so much Inuyasha! She couldn't stop crying…and when she forgot the crying stopped, but she was still…different somehow! She wasn't cheerful and happy anymore. The only words she'd really say to me were 'bye mom' before she left for school. There was something missing. Inuyasha, _you_ were missing!" 

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and frowned. _'Did I make her sad?'_

" But now you're back. You can make her remember and make her happy again. Inuyasha, bring Kagome back I know you can!" With that Iki kissed her basically_ 'son-in-law' _on the forehead and left him alone with her. 

Inuyasha looked at the sleeping miko. She was shivering and her lips almost looked blue. He took off his kimono and carefully covered her fragile body with its warmth. 

He sat on the bed next to her and laid his head on the headboard. As he watched her sleep he thought about her mother's words. _'Bring Kagome back. I will. I will bring my Kagome back. But how?'_

Soon Inuyasha fell into a deep sleep. He slept wonderful knowing Kagome was by his side! 

-- 

**Kagome's Dream **

_**In Kagome's dream she is looking from above and she sees the place were her and the gang defeated Naraku. You can see Koga and his friends in the background and Koga is almost dead. She's sees her friends as blobs. Naraku can be seenbut everyone else, even Inuyasha is blurry.** _

_' I'm in that Feudal Era place again. Hey look there's me. What's that in my hand? An arrow? Am I fighting? There's people helping me. 4 big blobs and 1 little one. Why can't I see them? Grrrrr! I must be remembering something. Okay Kagome, pay attention.'_ Kagome thought as she watched herself and 5 blobs fight with this evil guy. 

The guy's face looked human but the rest of him was pretty scary. _'He must be a demon and an ugly one at that.' _

As time went by the little blob was out first, one of the big blobs turned small and was out too. Then two other blobs were injured and held each other in their arms. The only ones left were Kagome and the last blob with a big sword that she could see. It kinda looked like a fang.

Suddenly Kagome saw herself fire an arrow at the demon and call out a name that she couldn't hear. The arrow was glowing. Kagome heard 'Wind Scar' by a familiar voice and then the horrible demon was dead! 

_'If I can fire a sacred arrow then that means I'm a priestess? Yes, I remember. I'm a powerful priestess with miko powers. And that terrible demon is…Naraku. And I killed him with help from…who welded that powerful sword? The Tetsusaiga? That's what it's called, but who welds it?'_

_**And at that Kagome's dream fades away and she starts to wake up.**_

Kagome opens her eyes to see that it is 9:30 in the morning. She lets out a soft groan to see a sitting up, sleeping Inuyasha beside her. He was sleeping so peacefully but from what it looked like to her uncomfortable!

She noticed he had his white undershirt on instead of his red kimono. She looked around the room and then figured out it was on her. _'So that's why I wasn't cold last night. Hey, this thing is pretty comfortable.'_

She stared at him and got lost. His mouth was open just enough for her to see part of his fangs. His doggy ears twitched once or twice and she just wanted to touch them so badly.

So she did. She sat up a bit and reached for his super cute ears. As she rubbed them Kagome heard a soft growl from him. Inuyasha looked like he was enjoying her ear rub.

She scooted closer realizing his growls of enjoyment and kept rubbing. Suddenly Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly to see Kagome rubbing his ears. She didn't seem to notice he was awake.

After a minute or two of a satisfying ear rub and three or four soft groans, Inuyasha couldn't take it any longer! He put his arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her closer to him. Kagome was alarmed at first but then realized how being in his arms made her heart beat faster than ever before and she liked it.

So she let Inuyasha hold her. Kagome forgot all about going to school and even the fact she was starving. She just sat there in his arms with her head buried in his chest. She could tell his heart was beating just as hard as hers, but she didn't care. _'For some reason being in his arms feels…Right!_' she thought.

Inuyasha felt right too, but unlike Kagome he knew why. He was in love with this girl and everything about her was right! He knew that and he would never forget that.

Inuyasha was getting hungry but he didn't want to let go of her. "Hey Kagome, lets go get some breakfast. I'm starving." He looked at her hearing a growl from him stomach and smiled.

She smiled back remembering how hungry she was. "Me too!" she said slowly climbing off Inuyasha with his kimono still on her and started out the door only to appear at the doorway again. "You comin Inuyasha?

Inuyasha nodded and followed Kagome down the stairs. Kagome's mom had made eggs and bacon and Inuyasha could smell it from Kagome's room. He was so hungry.

Iki greeted them at the kitchen doorway. "Kagome, how are you feeling? You really worried me and Inuyasha last night!"

Kagome looked confused for a sec. But then she remembered her almost kiss and then everything going dark. She blushed slightly and then her eyes widened as she remembered her dream.

--

Doggy Ears n Emily: I'm sooo sry you guys! I didn't leave a very good cliffy! I couldn't think of anything! Do you guys like the title? So true! Well thanks guys for your reviews and please more reviews!


	7. Maybe Later ok!

_Doggy Ears n Emily_: Hey Guys! I'm sorry but I'm discontinuing this story! It's kinda dumb! I think ill focus on my other 2 stories that are much better than this one. And well I'm sorry if I disappointed you but I just don't like this story! I might, just_maybe_, continue it when I care!or when i have time! XD but anyway please read my other stories and you won't be disappointed! At least I hope not anyway! Well Bai for now!


End file.
